


Team Free Will Again

by Cmccle01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmccle01/pseuds/Cmccle01
Summary: Dean and Sam are long since gone.  An Angel walks the bunker alone.  What will happen when his feelings become raw sorrow and anger? Will this change make him a killing machine?  What will happen when Meg is taken from Hell?  will the poeple he has left help control his new self this being he has become.  can they find Meg?  and why have leviaton returned?





	1. CHAPTERS 1 & 2

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORS NOTE  
> This is just a hobby to keep my old mind active. I am not college educated (I do have 1 semester of college). So, there will be errors so forgive me in advance. Please feel free to leave comments/discussion. Point out my errors so I can fix them. Please be truthful but not insulting in your comments. Again, the is just a hobby. I have posted other stories please feel free to read them and comment. I never leave a story un-finished. I will try to post new chapters at least once a week until my story is finished. It is very disappointing when I start to read stories by others and discover it un-finished or not updated in weeks months years. Ok that is all I have to say so, I hope you enjoy the story. And thanks for reading.

CHAPTER 1

Castiel didn’t leave the Bunker much. Not since Dean died. Sam had died before Dean. They didn’t die hunting the things that go ‘Bump in the Night’. No, it was old age, natural causes. Their hearts just decided it was time. Castiel was with both as each of them left his fathers creation. No Reaper was there waiting to take the boys to the Empty. Even Billie didn’t attempt to take them (even though being Death she could). But Castiel had made it quite clear that if she tried, he would kill her. Again! She didn’t fear Castiel, she respected him and the Winchesters.  
Castiel was the Angel that delivered Both Dean and Sam’s souls to Heaven. When God/Chuck opened the gates to Heaven he was crying.  
Castiel had salted and burned their bodies. ‘A Hunters Funeral’, in the wooded area behind the Bunker. He also made them a headstone with the usual stuff on it. D.O.B. / D.O.D / BELOVED SONS AND FRIEND. But in small print was engraved: ‘BROTHERS TO AN ANGEL’

CHAPTER 2

Castiel decided to build a permanent pyre at the Bunker. He had found a spell for a leather bracelet that would return the wearer to a certain spot. In this case it would be the pyre, for ‘A Hunters Funeral’. He asked Rowena (apparently Rowena was almost as immortal as he was) to make the number of bracelets that would be needed. Castiel told her what he was doing and asked her not to corrupt the spell with any of her tricks. She agreed as a single tear slid down her cheek, he figured that was as close to a promise as he would get from the powerful Witch.  
Each bracelet went out to a Hunter with a note that read:  
‘Wear It and You will receive A Hunters Funeral’.  
He knew when a Hunter would die. He would hear the pyre flame up and he would walk out and give each Hunter his respect.  
When Rowena was fished with the spell and was ready to leave, she went to Castiel, she found him at the headstone for Dean and Sam. “What will you do now?” she asked, her accent heavy with sorrow for the Angel. She saw the loneliness in the way he stood and stared at the headstone at their feet.  
Castiel thought for a moment. What would he do? Hunt stay here, go back to Heaven? He didn’t know.  
He looked up at Rowena, and all he could say to her was “I don’t know.”  
Rowena kissed him on the Cheek and said goodbye. As she left and without turning, she said “They raised you better than this” and with her carpet bag in hand she walked away from him and was gone.


	2. CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

‘Raised’ he thought. It was true. From the moment he had met the Winchesters they had taught him. They taught him everything. Love, Hate, Sorrow, Hurt, Free Will, and everything in between. He knew the sorrow of the loss he felt, and the hurt that he had never cried at their passing. Angels didn’t cry. He hated his life without them but, he stayed because they asked this of him. He stayed because Heaven was no longer his home.   
He hunted occasionally, just for something to do. Or if a hunter prayed to him for help, he would go to them. If he was there in time, he would help them but sometimes he wasn’t quick enough or the Hunter waited until to late to pray. If the latter was the case, he would give the Hunter a ‘Hunters Funeral’ and then go after what had killed the Hunter.   
He would always return, walk to the headstone and tell Dean and Sam the story. In his head he could hear them say ‘Job well done’.   
Today though, today he was tired. He was thinking of asking his Father to let him come home and Rest until he was needed again.   
With a heavy sigh Castiel turned away from the headstone and went back inside the Bunker.


	3. CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4

Castiel sat at the table in the library looking thru all the papers and names of people he could ask to watch over the Bunker. He still believed there was nothing for him here. Every name he found was either to old or they were dead.  
He smiled when he came across his ‘Birth Certificate’. It had his D.O.B. September 18 1977 which made him older than Dean (which he was by a millennium maybe even 2). They said it was only fitting. They presented it to him as a Christmas Present one year. They said that Cas was a Winchester now. Sam even broke into the National Data Banks an entered it into the system. He remembered Sam saying that John and Mary would have been proud to have him as a son and, Dean handing out the shots of whisky to toast Castiel as the newest Winchester.


	4. CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5

He was at a loss. He needed to think. What would Dean or Sam do? Castiel knew that Sam would get on the computer and start searching for someone or even something to come in and take care of the Bunker. While Sam taught Castiel how to use, update, and maintain the Bunkers computer system he still did not trust them.  
Dean would just hop into Baby and drive until he thought of something or came up with a plan. So, he decided he would follow Dean’s example and drive.  
Castiel switched on the lights in the Bunkers garage. There with all the other vehicles of the past was the car he would drive. Dean’s 1967 Chevy Impala, ‘Baby’. Dean loved ‘Baby’ and would always maintain her. He taught Castiel how to take loving care of her. Dean had made Castiel promise to take care of her and start Baby at least once a month so he could hear her purr all the way in Heaven. This was a promise Castiel always kept. Ashe started ‘Baby he hoped Dean was listening.  
Castiel put in the Kansas Cassette and drove. As he drove, he thought about all the hunts that ‘Baby took them to. All the arguments between Dean and Sam. He had quit counting the number of times the boys would brag about getting laid in the back seat.  
He remembered asking Meg to become his wife in this car and how happy he was when she said yes. That was also the night that he and Meg tried out the back seat. The boys never knew.  
When he told Dean and Sam, he would marry Meg it shocked them at first. Afterall he was an Angel of the Lord and she was, well a Demon. But they had excepted her. God/Chuck performed the wedding, Sam gave the bride away, Dean was best man, Rowena maid of honor, with Jack as witness.  
They were happy, at least for a while. They lived at the bunker with Dean and Sam and all was good. But before they knew it there was another Supernatural war. They won and were able to shut the gates of Hell. But the price was high. It was Meg. Someone had to rule Hell, someone they trusted. She had been apprenticed to Crowley before she rebelled against him. She was the only logical choice.  
They were able to see each other now and then but not as often as he would have liked. But, that too ended. The last time they saw each other was years ago when she finally told him goodbye. She couldn’t run Hell and be topside too. It was a sacrifice they both had to make. And so, with tears falling down her face she left him (he didn’t cry).  
Dean had taught Jack to drive in this car. Castiel remember when Jack was dying that Dean took Jack on a road trip and taught him. There was a close call or two as Jack learned which floor pedal di what. He remembered Dean and Jack walking back into the Bunker, Dean was so pale but when he spoke, he praised Jack at how well he had learned to drive ‘Baby’.  
Castiel realized that his choices were Meg or Jack. As Meg was running Hell, he would ask Jack.  
He turned the car around and drove back to the Bunker and silently thanked ‘Baby’ for the Memories.


	5. Chapter 6

He wanted to summon Meg. He wanted to see her and tell her goodbye before he went back to Heaven to stay. But he decided neither one of them could open themselves up to that kind of hurt again. He still loved her but, seeing her again would only give him hope and cause him to delay leaving. He had always hoped that Meg would come back but some things are not meant to happen. Even with the Bonding spell Rowena had placed upon the two of them he had not heard from Meg. The spell would enable them to know where the other was and it would allow one to know if the other was needed or hurt. It also was a kind of love bond. It could be broken if one or the other or both wish it. It was the thought of the Bond that Castiel realized that it was unbroken after all these years. Meg had not broken it and he knew he could not. He was sure that she had forgotten about it as neither had reached out since the last time they saw each other.


	6. CHAPTER 7

Castiel realized as he was preparing the ingredients for the summoning spell that he had not heard from Jack in a while. He knew he would have to stay long enough to show Jack all the ins and outs of the Bunker. And also, how to maintain ‘Baby’.  
With that last thought he cut his palm, his blood being the last ingredient. When Jack appeared, he had a smile on his face as he stepped forward to hug Castiel.  
“Jack it is so good to see you. I have missed you” Castiel said as he looked Jack over like a doting parent.  
He and the Winchester Men had raised Jack. They all made a promise to Kelly Kline, Jack’s mother that they would raise him to be good and kind. And so far, they had kept that promise.  
As jack stepped back Castiel noticed that he was looking around like he was expecting to see more than just Castiel. Like maybe he was hoping to see the Winchesters. The look on Jacks face was one of disappointment.  
“I am doing well Castiel.” Jack responded still looking around. “And you? What have you been doing?”  
Castiel responded with a shrug of his shoulders. Jack could see the years of solitude in his eyes. They seemed to be a duller blue.  
The two men exchanged more pleasantries for a bit longer catching up with each others life.  
Castiel noticed that Jack was still looking around like he was expecting someone to show up at any moment.  
Finally, Castiel said “I assure you I am the only one here which is why I summoned you here. I was hoping that you would take care of the Bunker as I wish to return to heaven if my Father will agree to my return.”  
Jack looked at Castiel in shock “Castiel is something wrong? Are you not Happy here?”  
Castiel could only look at Jack when he finally said “I am tired Jack”  
“I guess I’m confused.” Jack said  
“Are you and Meg not together anymore, I do not see her and I cannot sense her presents in the Bunker”  
Now it was Castiel’s turn to be confused.  
“Jack, Meg is running hell. That is why I called you and not her. I need you to take over the Bunker for me.”  
Jack’s eye went wide with concern. “Did she not come home to you? She trained me to run Hell so she could come back to you. She loves you Castiel. she said she couldn’t be away from you any longer”


	7. CHAPTER 8

Castiel quit listening after Jack said he was running Hell. “What do you mean you are running Hell? Tell me you haven’t gone ‘Dark Side’. I do not want to have to hunt you down and kill you Jack!” Castiel was livid and scared at the same time. He didn’t want to hurt Jack in any way but he could not stand the though of Jack following in his fathers’ footsteps (even though Lucifer had actually changed his ways to some small extent).  
Jack was smiling at him. “You sounded like Dean for a minute.” Still smiling he said “no I haven’t gone ‘Dark Side’ adding finger quotes. “Meg wanted to come back to you. She wanted to surprise you” Jack finished.  
When Jack finished explaining to Castiel that Meg had Trained him to run Hell for her he started asking when she left and from what exit did, she leave. Jack placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder and flew them to the exit that he personally saw Meg leave from. They could see signs of a struggle but no sign of Meg. There were Dead Demons laying around in different states of decomposer. But there were two that were missing their heads. When Castiel looked around he found them several yards away. When he walked over to them, they were actually still alive. It was then he realized what they were. The black ooze giving them away, Leviathan.  
Picking up one of the heads Castiel Asked one question, “where is She?”  
It smiled grotesquely “Nowhere you will find her. She is probly dead by now.”  
“How did any of you escape purgatory” Castiel questioned.  
“We got a ride out on humans that were thrown in, once we were out, we ate them as a snack so they wouldn’t talk.”  
Castiel could only stand there. He reached out with the bond that they shared but he felt nothing. It did not mean she was dead though, it could just mean the bond was being blocked. Although he had known idea how.  
“How Many?” Castiel asked. The things head just smiled and whispered “Enough”  
Jack touched the head and it disappeared, he had sent it back to purgatory. He did the same with the other head they had found. Then he sent their bodies to the furthest depts of Hell.  
Once that was done, he actually took a good look at the Demons that were strewn about. “these were the guard I sent with Meg, some of our best.” He said. I assumed when they did not return that she had them stay with you guys. They were her most trusted.” Jack Finished.  
“Jack, when did she leave? Was she making any stops?”  
When Jack looked into his surrogate fathers’ eyes, he saw fear in them.  
“No, she was going straight to you. She wanted to be with you Castiel. she would not have detoured.”  
“She left just under a month and a half ago” Jack finished.  
Castiel Flew them back to the Bunker within seconds. Once there he tried their bond again and still there was nothing.  
When Jack still saw nothing but fear Castiel’s eyes he reached out for him and held him in a tight hug. Castiel failed to return it but, Jack understood why. “We will find her Castiel.”  
“I will make some inquiries down stairs she was actually visiting Father on occasion maybe she said something to him.” Jack said.  
“I will ask my Father/Chuck if he knows anything. I cannot leave here if Meg is in danger.” Castiel said as his mind was thinking the worst but hoping for the best.


	8. CHAPTER 9

All Castiel could do now was sit and wait with his worst-case scenarios going thru his head. She was still alive, he Knew that. If she weren’t, he would have felt the bond break and it would have been painful.  
Maybe she didn’t love him anymore. Maybe she just lied to Jack about coming back to Him, about still loving him.  
He knew no Demon would dare to hurt her if she were topside. All Demons knew the Queen of Hell was off limits. She was powerful and the Demons also knew that the Angel would give his own life to keep her safe and her enemies dead or deader. And there was nothing worse in this world than the ‘Angel Castiel’ he could make a Demons last moments as pain filled as possible. He may have been an ‘Angel of the Lord’ but he could also be Hell on Earth where his Family and loved ones were concerned.  
It suddenly occurred to Castiel that Meg had never broken their bond on her own. She had kept it after all these years that had past. Did she even consider them still married? She had made no attempt to contact him. But, to be honest he made no attempt to contact her either. It was as if the other did not exist. Castiel never was good at showing his emotions. It wasn’t until he fell in love with Meg and with the help of the Winchesters the he learned how to deal with them.  
Once the Winchesters were on his mind he headed outside to their Headstone. He stood there “Tell me what to do” he whispered. He could hear their words in his head ‘Find her’ ‘Tell her you Love her’ ‘Find her’.  
Castiel looked to the heavens and with every emotion he had held back all thru the years, his hurt, hate, pain and love, he cried out one name  
“MMMEEEGGG”!!!  
The Heavens reverberated with the sound of all the emotion that was released with that one name. Hell shook to its core and Mountains on Earth trembled.  
The last thing Castiel remembered was falling to his knees as his world went dark.


	9. CHAPTER 10

Chapter 10

Megs head shot up. She felt his pain. She knew the emotional strain would cause him pain and now she felt it. He knew she was gone, missing. She also knew it was a matter of time before he would move Heaven and Hell to find her.  
She thought about the events that got her tide to a chair in a devil’s trap in the middle of an old warehouse in the middle of nowhere.  
Being Queen of Hell was no longer important to her. Hell was running smoothly and she kept her promise to seal the gates. Souls were aloud in and demons aloud out only when she deemed it necessary. And that was only when some industrious demons would escape. She would send word to Hunters when that would happen and assign one of her trusted demons to help. It was something that was agreed upon years ago and it seemed to be working.   
She had to laugh, Hunters and Demons working together. Dean and Sam would roll over in their graves.   
There were occasions when she would come topside to meet with hunters and help with a particularly bad Demon. Once they would dispatch said Demon back to Hell she would ask about Clarence. The Hunter would get a blank look on their face and she would remember that they did not know her special name for the Angel. Most of the time all they could tell her was that he was still on the planet but not much else.   
But she knew that because she could still feel the Bond that Rowena had ‘Gifted’ them with on their wedding day. She had said it was breakable. All they had to do was deny their love of each other. Meg would never do that and apparently neither could her Angel.  
She had asked Jack to take over Hell and he had agreed. He knew running hell didn’t mean he was stuck there. She said he could come and go as he pleased. She remembered that he did want to know why she wanted to leave and when she told him she wanted to go back to Castiel he smiled and agreed. Jack had told her he wanted them to finally be happy together.  
Meg knew that Jack was a good choice, after all he had been raised by the Winchesters and her Angel and had instilled good traits in him. This was a promise they had made to Kelly Kline Jack’s mother. Meg would often tease them and call them ‘Three and a half Men’.  
Jack said yes on one condition. He wanted to tell Chuck (his Grandfather), Lucifer (his Father), And Castiel (his other father). She agreed to Chuck and Lucifer but not Castiel. She told them that if things didn’t work out, she did not want to see or hear of her Angels disappointment.  
And so, Jack’s Education began. From realizing you just didn’t sit on a throne to the inner workings of Hell. She taught him and answered all his questions. she told him that he and his most trusted Demons could go topside any time he wished. They would go visit Lucifer. Chuck had started giving him time out of the cage but had made it so that he would not be able to escape Hell. This was his punishment for all the troubled he had caused when he tried to bring on the Apocalypse. Michael was released from the cage years ago but was never the same. He had his duties in Heaven but, was watched closely.  
After a while Meg began to let Jack run things on his own and she discovered that he wasn’t Evil or Good (kind of like her). He approached each situation with the thought and attitude it deserved. And after a while he even quit asking her questions and was ruling quite well on his own.   
She remembers the day he came to her and said “Meg I think it is time for you to leave.”  
She looked at him, puzzled. Jack started explaining that Castiel had asked him to watch over the Bunker that he felt it was time for him to go back to Heaven and ask Chuck to let him “REST” Jack didn’t understand, he thought Angels didn’t need rest/sleep. Chuck had to explain that when an Angel would come to him and ask for “REST” it was really just a deep sleep he would put them into and that when they were ready all they had to do to wake up was open their eyes. And to date only one Angel had ever asked for “REST” and they were still there. Chuck could never smite his sons or daughters. Chuck had asked the Angel to watch Lucifer and keep him informed of him. Unfortunately, she fell in love with him and he used her and she could never get over it so she asked for “REST” and never has she opened her eyes.   
Chuck told Meg he thought Castiel was close to asking for “REST”. He would not deny Castiel his request, Castiel was a favorite son even when he chose to rebel against Heaven.  
Meg was upset. She asked jack if he thought he was ready to rule, if he still needed her there. And what if Castiel does want me anymore, I have not felt him think about me in years. What if he doesn’t love me anymore? She remembered Jack looking at her and saying that he Never thought her to be a coward. And that was the day that Meg and her body guards left Hell.  
Meg felt the sudden punch to her face, it brought her back from her thoughts.  
She knew who had her. It was Susan, Dick Romans number one. Second only to Dick himself. Leviathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.   
> I hope everyone is enjoying this story.   
> please leave Kudos (if you want to) and comments.  
> thanks for reading.


	10. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating, though I am retired my life is anything but slow. Here is a chapter to tide y'all over. Please Leave comments and tell me what you think of the story so far. And I am loving the Kudos. Thanks to all of y'all who are reading this story.

As Meg sat there, she heard Susan scream at the others standing around her “I didn’t ride out of Purgatory inside a filthy human mud monkey for nothing. She and the Angel are the only ones left and I need her to get that Angel to come to me”  
Meg could see that Susan was not going to treat her well even as Susan’s hand came crashing down onto her face. “Call to him!” Susan screamed. Meg only laughed at her causing yet another blow from Susan. Several to be exact. “I will not call him here just so you can try and kill him.” Meg whispered barely loud enough for Susan to hear. This only angered Susan more. As she was raising her hands to start another round of beatings on Meg the ground started to shake.  
The shaking was no ordinary earthquake. Meg thought it felt wrong. It wasn’t until she heard the screaming of her name though her bond that she realized it was Castiel that caused it. His sorrow and anger coming out all at once.  
When Meg looked up, she was laughing again. When she finally calmed herself enough, she looked up at the Leviathan Bitch and said in a Calm voice “He’s coming, I didn’t need to call him. He knows I am missing now and what you just felt was Him moving Heaven, earth and Hell to find me. You will not survive this.” Meg started laughing again. She didn’t even care about the beating that was staring again. Meg knew her Unicorn was coming, before she lost consciousness again, she called his name in her mind “Castiel”  
Susan screamed “go check the sigils and the traps.” And her followers scattered to do her bidding. “You stupid shit he will be as easy to capture as you were.” She turned and walked away not realizing her days were numbered because she had one pissed off Angel coming for her.


	11. CHAPTER 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading this. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I don't recall posting this but unfortunately I do not own Supernatural. Please leave comments I really enjoy reading them.

Jack had returned to Hell. He knew that Chuck his grandfather was visiting Lucifer today. His Father had earned the privilege of freedom from the cage a couple of days a week so, on those days Chuck made it a point to visit his son. Chuck and Lucifer were working thru their issues quite well. Jack would join them happy that three generations of celestial beings could have this family time. He just wished he didn’t have to tell them about Meg’s disappearance. As he entered the room his Father and Grandfather were in, he could feel the rumble starting and judging by the looks on their faces they could also. The rumble grew louder and stronger and the beings in the room knew it wasn’t natural. It passed after about 3 minutes. 

“Oh Shit, not again” Chuck said looking at Lucifer.

“I’m afraid so” Lucifer said sadly “Father, please tell me that was not Castiel”

“I just left Castiel he was upset but he was fine” Jack said with worry in his voice.

“Why were you there what did he need or say. Please tell me and don’t leave anything out” Chuck said as he paced the room.

And, so Jack told Chuck and Lucifer everything that had happened with Meg, with Castiel calling him, and wanting Chuck to let him ‘Rest’

“Oh no, oh no, oh no” Chuck mumbled as he sat down. “I can’t cage another Son”  
Jack was shocked “What do you mean, what are you talking about, why would you cage Castiel?” Jack asked.

“This has only happened once before” Chuck said “Before I caged Lucifer” he finished.

“I don’t understand, please tell me what you are talking about” Jack said.

“Vengeful Angel” Chuck said “Vengeful Angel”

“Grandfather, if you are so afraid of these Vengeful Angels why did you make him one” Jack yelled

Chuck and Lucifer both lowered their heads “I didn’t, Castiel made himself one” Chuck said.

Chuck went on to explain that he hoped another one would never come into existence. But even as he spoke those words, he knew he was wrong.

“You see I make Angels without emotion for a reason. But from the moment Castiel touch Dean Winchester he started feeling them. The Winchesters were there to help him, to teach him. Chuck explained “Hell even Meg was there for him, he learned love.” Chuck stopped speaking and Lucifer took over.

“There has only been one other Vengeful Angel” Lucifer said “And he was caged”

Jack thought a moment then said “But, there is only one cage in Hell and it is yours.”

“Exactly” Lucifer said. He looked at Jack and as Jack watched Lucifer started to change in appearance. His eyes instead of glowing red were now Grey. His wings were also grey and the hair at his temples had turned grey also.

“You see” Lucifer said “Since being in the cage I have learned to control the change and the emotion that goes with it.” Lucifer looked away from Jack to his Father, Chuck. “It has taken me eons, hell even a millennium to control it and I am still learning”

“I will not let you cage the Angel, the man I have called Father” Jack said with Pain in his voice.

“Then” Chuck said “I hope he can control it”


	12. CHAPTER 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update but life gets in the way sometimes. Please remember that I do not own Supernatural. I am just writing to keep this old mind in tact. Enjoy and please leave comments.

Rowena felt the Earth shake. She knew it was the Angel. She had promised the Winchesters’ long before their deaths that she would make sure that Castiel would be o-kay, that he would never succumb to whatever it was that caused Angels to become what Lucifer had become. It was a promise she would keep.  
The men had saved her life on an occasion or two. Not to mention her son Fergus, (she smiled, Crowley) had started working with the men to save the world at any given time. They had all become friends in the end. Her son giving his life for the cause in the end. The Demons that she had come across still talked about the King of Hell working with the very humans that never hesitated to exorcise or plunge that damn Demon killing blade into their kind. She never thought she would become a ‘Glinda’ (for those of you not familiar with the Wizard of Oz she was the Good Witch).  
Rowena shook the thoughts from her head and again packed her carpet bag and started for the Bunker hoping the Angel was still Sane.  
Rowena didn’t live far from the Bunker. She always stayed close to help Castiel when he asked for help. So, she was surprised when she did not find him inside. So, her other choices were the Pyre or the Headstone. She chose the Headstone. As she moved closer, she saw a body on the ground. As she got closer still, she realized that it was Castiel.  
Rowena knelt beside the Angel, checking for breathing. While checking out the Vessel that housed the Celestial being that was Castiel she noticed that the Vessel was showing a bit of age. Not much just some grey around the temples and barely noticeable crinkle lines at the outside corners of his eyes that she didn’t remember seeing on her last visit.  
She tried to move him but even she knew her limitations on trying to move a full-grown man housing a celestial being. She rose to her full height and put her hands on her hips and in a loud Scottish brogue prayed…  
“Chuck, Jack get your cloud hopping, fire dwelling asses to the Bunker. Your Son/Father needs help.”  
And if that was not enough to bring them, she also added…  
“and if you are not here in three seconds, I will turn you both into toads.”  
As the wind shifted, she turned and there stood not only Chuck and Jack, but also Lucifer.  
Jack Ran to the Angel he had called father for so long and was beside him with worry on his face.  
“What is wrong, what happened” Jack asked frantically.  
Rowena replied with worry “I found him like this. Let’s get him inside to the Bunkers infirmary so I can check him out.”  
Jack and Lucifer knelt to pick him up starting to do what Rowena asked when Chuck Said “No! not the infirmary, take him to the dungeon and chain him until we know he is safe.”  
Rowena was shocked. “What do you mean safe. This is Castiel not one of your good for nothing self-righteous, holier than thou flying assbutts that YOU made.” During her rant she had walked up to Chuck not caring that he could smite her.  
“HE IS YOUR SON AND BETTER THAN ANY OF THE OTHERS” her Scottish brogue making her words come out thick and almost undiscernible.  
“sshh sshh my Child.” Chuck said calmly wrapping Rowena in a comforting hug “we must make sure that he is still Castiel and not…” He looked over to Lucifer and then back at Rowena “not something else.” He finished.  
It was then that Rowena knew, she had heard the stories about Lucifer. About how he was more than just the Devil. How he was something that could be so much worse at times.  
“I will explain everything as we walk.” Chuck said. And he did so, as Lucifer and Jack carried Castiel to the dungeon.


	13. CHAPTER 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for not updating in the past couple of months. But my sister had a couple of small strokes. So hospital and doctors visits have been happening, My Son in Law had knee surgery. My Baby (Truck) went to the body shop. and the Texas Renaissance Festival is starting (Oct - Nov) and then there is the sewing for my Garb for Dickens on the Strand in Galveston Texas. So life is happening at this point. I thought once I retired I would slow down a bit. I am going to post as many chapters as possible over the next week or two just for y'all.
> 
> please leave comments I enjoy reading them.
> 
> Thanks  
> Cassandra

Chapter 14

As Lucifer and Jack Cuffed Castiel to the dungeon wall with the Angel inscribed Cuffs Chuck Called for his sister Amara. Once she was there, he explained everything to her. Amara liked Castiel. He had rebelled against her brother in favor of the Winchesters. But once she actually realized what Chuck was telling her she walked up to the unconscious Angel placed her hands on his head gently and all she could feel was his loneliness and his sorrow. But occasionally she would see some glimpse of happiness with the Winchesters and Meg and Jack, the people he called Family. 

Amara suddenly pulled away from him as a strong feeling of hate? Sorrow? No, Rage. It was a rage so strong it made the Mark of Cain on her chest start glowing. She could feel him and this frightened her. She soon realized Chuck had called her here in case they had to cage him or kill him. It would be a task the two would have to do together. Maybe they would even need Jack and Lucifer to help, because what she felt was strong. Probably as strong if not stronger than Lucifer. After all, emotions added strength. They were powerful things. 

“Will you cage him or kill him, brother” Amara asked. It was a question that needed asking even though she would not like either answer. It was then that both Jack and Rowena loudly expressed that neither fate was an option.  
“HE RAISED ME WHEN NO OTHERS WOULD HAVE TAKEN THE SON OF LUCIFER.” Jack was already powering up, eyes glowing, ready to stop whatever Chuck and Amara had decided.   
Rowena had stepped in between Castiel and the others, even knowing her powers were nothing compared to theirs. But she didn’t care.  
“YOU WILL DO NOTHING TO HIM. HE HAS GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING AND I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HIS LIFE LIKE IT MEANT NOTHING TO YOU.” She yelled at the two strongest beings that the universe has ever known.

Jack had moved to stand beside her ready to help her stop them.  
Chuck looked at them and understood that they would give their lives to protect this one Fallen Angel and he was proud. Even Lucifer was smiling with pride for his son Jack. He even felt a proud smirk cross his face for the feisty little Witch.

It was then that they heard a groan escape from the Angel chained up behind them.


End file.
